Victor (Total Drama BvTvC)
Victor Roland was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Classics. Personality Victor is a superathlete, who relies on brute force to win, attempting to make it to the end purely by winning challenges. He is also usually hyped up, and speaks in broken sentences. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC Victor arrives at the island by jumping off the boat, and yelling. Mark compares him to Liam, and Heather questions if his strategy is to deafen the competition. He proves to be a valuable asset in challenges, as he and Mia easily dominate the swimming portion of the challenge, allowing Team Classics to win the challenge by a landslide. While at the loading bays, he forges an alliance with Mia, calling themselves New Atlantis. He admits in the confessional that Mia is cute, but doesn't know if she's his type. In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Victor and Mia grow closer, as Victor has a fight with Gerald over leadership on the team, as Victor finds Gerald to be too stuck-up for him, as Gerald tries to become team captain, while Victor is in favor of having no captain. Jenna also challenges Gerald for the captain spot, also getting on the wrong side of Victor. Victor and Gerald both argue for being the holder in the challenge, but Victor wins after Mia loudly calls for Victor to be the holder. He is then targeted by Cynthia, who is attempting to throw the challenge, but he is able to outlast Parvati after she gets distracted by CoCo, though the early targeting leads him to drop in 2nd place, behind Rosemary and Team Tripartite Alliance, though despite the loss, Gerald is impressed with Victor's performance. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, Victor reveals that his 2 weaknesses are that he is beaten by Mia in the water, and that he has never operated a drone in his life, lampshading the challenge. He is prevented from shooting in either of the rounds he is eligible to be a shooter. Later, he talks with Mia about a time she got disqualified from a swimming race due to touching a rope, Mia claiming that the lanes were too narrow. He and Mia are then approached by Heather, wanting to make an alliance with them. Mia stops Victor from revealing New Atlantis, and names the alliance the Blackstone Union. In Too Cute To Compete?, Victor and Gerald begin fighting more, as Gerald yells at Victor after he gets scared in his challenge, Victor's fear being snakes. Victor tries to fight back, but is calmed by Mia, who warns Victor that Gerald is trying to antagonize Victor to get him voted out. Victor passes his challenge, but all 3 teams end up going to elimination, due to a tie between Team Classics and Team Bermuda Square. Victor and Gerald seem to be the only 2 known votes, voting for each other, but the rest of the team grows tired of Gerald, and Gerald is voted out in a 5-1 vote, Gerald's vote being for Victor. In DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Victor and Mia talk about how to save Victor from the Femsquad, and Mia mentions that the Femsquad will collapse under its own weight, once Rajah is voted out, and Victor wins immunity, forcing the Femsquad to vote out one of their own; so long as Victor stays immune for at least 1 elimination after Rajah is voted out and the teams are merged. In the challenge, Victor and Mia push Team Classics' raft, easily winning the challenge. The team lets Victor and Mia choose between the luxury items and the spa day for their reward, and Victor and Mia pick the spa day. In ''Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On???, Victor is convinced that Parvati is leading the Femsquad, after she calls out sleeping arrangements in the single cabin the contestants were forced to share post-merge, due to there not being enough beds for everyone to sleep alone. Victor is able to convince Rajah of his thinking, and they form the Malesquad alliance. However, in the challenge, Victor becomes paranoid that Rajah will shoot him, which would almost certainly result in his elimination, and shoots Rajah out of the trees. Victor proceeds to win immunity, but Rajah is saved after Cynthia plays a cancellation idol on him, eliminating Alejandro. In Just Do What You Gotta Do Tonight, ''Heather makes a plan to convince Victor to give up immunity and eliminate him, by threatening Mia. Unbeknownst to Heather, Victor has the cancellation idol, and Mia and Victor hatch a plan to have Victor give immunity to Mia, ensuring the votes go against him, then to have him play the cancellation idol on himself, negating all 7 of the votes, and allowing them to decide who goes home. Initially, Victor wants to vote out Heather, believing that the lines really had blurred, and Heather would only keep the Femsquad united against them, but Mia wants to vote out Cynthia, wanting to ensure Level 5 had the numbers over The Sliders. Victor, believing that Mia has a better insight into what's actually going on, offers Mia the choice between voting out Cynthia or voting out Heather, promising to vote for Heather on the first vote, but to flip to Cynthia, Rosemary, Kiki, or Sierra, in the event Mia votes against one of them, forcing a tie between Heather and whoever Mia chooses. At elimination, Mia votes against Heather, eliminating her in a 0-2 vote. This proves to be a fatal mistake, however, as the lines do not blur, and Cynthia has the extra vote, despite Parvati thinking otherwise. Despite Parvati's attempts to win over Sierra, Sierra does not relent, voting with The Sliders, and after Cynthia uses her extra vote on the revote, Mia is sent home in a 4-4, 4-3 vote, putting Level 5 in the minority, and leaving Victor in trouble. However, Victor is able to win the following 2 immunity challenges, resulting in The Sliders voting out Parvati and Jenna, and leaving Victor all alone. However, he does take Parvati and Jenna on a reward after he wins a reward challenge, and shows slight affection towards them, as the 3 watch the sunset together from Parvati's hot tub. Voting History 1 Cynthia was evacuated by the medical staff for dangerously low blood pressure after the challenge. Per Cynthia's request, Scott held an impromptu unofficial elimination, where Cynthia was verbally voted out. 2 Rosemary won immunity at the final 3, and was given the sole vote as a result, as Victor and Kiki would have been forced to vote against each other. She verbally voted out Victor. Trivia Competition * Victor has caused 5 eliminations: ** He has directly eliminated Rajah, Sierra and Heather. ** He has indirectly eliminated Gerald and Jenna. * Victor is one of 2 contestants to give up immunity from a challenge, the other being Mark. ** Victor is the only contestant to give up one form of immunity, only to gain another. In this case, he gave up his challenge immunity, only to play a cancellation idol on himself. * Victor has negated the most number of votes with a cancellation idol in one vote ever, negating 7 votes. ** He has also negated more votes with an idol over his career, with 7. * Victor has won the most individual challenges of any Total Drama contestant, with 9. Production * Devin was used for vectoring assistance for Victor. * Victor's physical dominance is based on Victor Arroyo from human universe ''Big Brother, after he battled back into the house twice, winning HOH on his second return, and having to be evicted three times.